kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
RealityGossip Behind the Scenes Video Blog
The '''RealityGossip Behind the Scenes Video Blog '''is a blog run by Minerva. The blog debuted during We All Fall Down and is posted on the RealityGossip website in the form of either typed or recorded interviews with the other castmates by Minerva. Rachel Claire gave her the rights to run this blog because the competitors weren't quite comfortable with having her around. The blog has an unknown number of entries, as it is assumed that Minerva makes many off-camera. Appearances in Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Opening Sequence The ending scene of the opening credits was viewed through the perspective of Minerva's web cam, presumably recorded for her blog. We All Fall Down When Wes and Donna were talking in the hallway, Minerva burst from her room with a video camera. She told them to wave to the audience and then asked them a series of questions at rapid speed. Wes was unable to keep up, but Donna answered them all. Minerva retreated with a thank you. Rachel Claire then explained in the confessional that Minerva was filming for the blog she gave her, and that she was doing it for nothing in return. Minerva was then shown in the confessional taping her confession for the blog. At breakfast the next morning, Minerva wanted an interview with Gabe but was at first too afraid. Risty helped her explain the situation and Gabe agreed, though their time was cut short by Chris entering the room. Minerva eventually taped their interview after the challenge. She explained to the audience that Gabe never actually hated her and gave minor details about the challenge. Minerva asked what Gabe thought about their loss, and he blamed Elena, saying that she would be eliminated that night. Minerva told him that was very different than what he originally had thought of her, but he protested. She shut off the camera in order to give Gabe a private moment. Teeth After Chris's recap, Minerva opened the episode with a video for her blog. She celebrated Elena's elimination, telling the audience none of the details but saying that she deserved to go over Wes. She then revealed that she had Monique and Paul on for guest interviews. She believed that they were both rather neutral towards their teammates, so she had a series of quesitons to ask them about their teams. First, Minerva asked who they believed their team's leader would be. Monique answered Sebastian for The Emmys, and Paul answered either Allison or Avery for The Oscars. Question two was who did the least for each team. Paul answered Angel or Cara, and Monique answered Ophelia. Question three was who is the best looking. Paul predictably replied Irina, and Monique believed it was herself. Question four was if two teammates were hooking up, who would it be. Paul answered Isaac and Avery, while Monique went off on a rant about hormonal teenagers. Minerva interrupted her friend, saying if she kept answering like that she wouldn't be on the show anymore. Flashing Lights Minerva shot a Late Night Edition of the blog, staying up all night with Risty and Monique and answering fan questions. Her first guest for the night was Wes, who she claimed was their only teammate willing to show up. She asked him about the challenge, and Risty complimented him on his running talent. Minerva then mentioned Avery's plot from the previous episode. Wes didn't want to talk about it, saying it made him look stupid. When Wes brought up that Sebastian didn't stop them to save him, Risty agreed that the gambler hated him, though Minerva changed the topic. When they began to talk about Victor's elimination, Ophelia's screaming from across the hall became obvious. The four Emmys listened in horror as Ophelia had a breakdown with Donna as the unfortunate witness. Minerva dropped the camera in fear, though it continued filming from the ground even as the screaming stopped. Their minds distracted from the blog show, Risty answered the door when Donna knocked. The smart aleck asked if she could sleep there, though when Risty revealed their blog show plans she quickly decided to find another place to sleep. Wes followed her out the door, and Minerva picked up the camera, resuming the show. On the red carpet, Ramzi revealed that the blog was actually very popular with the fans. Monique tried to convince Minerva to upgrade her to cohost, which the loudmouth did not seem keen about. A fan gave Monique an "I Hate Hormonal Teenagers" t-shirt, referencing her rant from the previous episode. During the pres conference, Minerva answered a question about the impact of her blog on the fans' opinions. Trivia *If Minerva is eliminated, the blog will not be handed over to a competing contestant. Instead, she will continue to shoot it in the losers' area. *The blog was originally supposed to have debuted during Sing Your Heart Out, but it was pushed back an episode to make room for other events. *The contestants known to have appeared in Minerva's videos are Wes, Donna, Gabe, Monique, Paul, and Risty. Ophelia's voice could be heard in the Flashing Lights entry, though she never physically appeared. *Though she was unaware of it, in Flashing Lights Minerva is informed that her blog is actually rather popular with fans of the show. Category:RealityGossip Category:Miscellaneous